Broken for you
by Bef Kage Aka-chi
Summary: Refina comes back from getting parts for a new fate machine expecting to return to a normal life of Dilandau, the Ryuu, & Battles. Falling in love, being hunted by sorcerers, then to die for the true love she just found? Not expecting that..***CHAP 7&8***
1. Chapter 1: Perfect Reunion

Broken for you  
  
Bef Kage Aka-chi  
  
Dedicated to Ashley: Because she loves the song so much and wouldn't stop her babbling about how sad it was, that's what gave me my inspiration so thanx ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowney (go people who do!), I don't' own swords (wish I had one though), I don't own Dilandau (no comment needed!!!), Chesta, Folken, Refina, Gatti, Guimel, Dalet, and any other characters for Escaflowney, I also don't own: sheep, muffins, wood, golf- carts, Gaea, Fire!, Japan, books, floating fortresses, royal smirks, death glares, eternity, Melefs (would be cool if I did tough!), hell, mops, breakfast, or anything else you can think of with a copy right! ^.^ Well, half those things had nothing to do with this chapter but what the hay! I also don't own my sanity so that may explain some things! ENJOY!!! (The author would like to state that she dose not own hay, thank-you.)  
  
Authors note: Refina is a character from the video game, and I didn't make her up and this takes place before the series! ^^ so that's bout it! Thank you for starting to read!  
  
1 Chapter one  
  
  
  
It had been a long time since they had met. Seemed like an eternity, but it wasn't when you thought about it. What was really an eternity was the time that they had been together. Since they were six they had been inseparable, their names had been like one word; where there was one the other had not been too far behind, when one did something the other had a hand in it, and when one was upset the phrase 'never mind' was not in their vocabulary. They were the only ones who really knew each other, to the point where a look could mean a paragraph of words and second guessing each other was nothing except natural. But since they were separated, for the first time since they were six, they hadn't seen each other for months on end.  
  
She had come back in a storm, bounding into the dorm and rushing to greet him, he wasn't there. Whatever, he was probably out in battle or something, or maybe he was training … didn't matter though, she wasn't going to wait for him anyway.  
  
As she ran down the steps to the catwalk she was surprised to see how well she still remembered everything, if you didn't know where you were going the floating fortress could be like a labyrinth with its numerous hallways, doors, stair wells, and creepy strings of blue lights, and every turn looked the same.  
  
… Then again maybe she didn't know the fortress as well as she thought. What she had supposed to be the hallway to the mess hall had lead her only to confusion. She open one of the numerous identical doors not knowing what to expect, hopeing she wouldn't be too embarrassed as she walked in on anything that was happening on the other side of the door.  
  
'Excuse me, I'm sorry if I'm – Ah!' A mop fell on her, not the most expected circumstance but at least she hadn't drooped in on any important meetings, and at the least, Hah! the mops not wet! Take that! You overrated cleaning tool! She gave the mop a good kick and knocked over the bucket it had been placed in. That sparked idea, a very classic and mischievous idea. The thought of this idea brought a royal smirk to her face as she envisioned the perfect greeting to Dilandau.  
  
He was always the first to enter a room, he had always been the first to enter any room, she was counting on this. Lunch was over and Dilandau Albauto was in a particularly upbeat mood: They had gotten in a productive early training session, he had once again won the condensed cereal brick eating contest – though his mouth may have come out a bit dry. So he had taken the remaining half of Gatti's milk and that was partially taken care of. He was even looking forward to getting in more melef training before the next battle. He was never expecting it, he would never have expected it. Why, this was something Dilandau would have done to some of the Dragonslayers, nobody did this to him! The strikingly attractive albino had opened the door to the dragonslayers room to be greeted with a bucket of soapy water falling from above the door and splashing on his head drenching his hair and making him look like a wet cat.  
  
'What the HELL!?' the beginning had started off as a slow growl but the last word was screamed as he flung back his soggy silver bangs and glared around the dormitory. He was about to attack whoever had the nerve to rig the childish prank. He was expecting to see one of his Dragon slayers (maybe they had gone around the back way behind him). He had not been prepared to face the shortest dragonslayer, also the only female in the group.  
  
'Dilandau. YO!' she never bothered with that –sama stuff the others had to go through, and frankly if she had Dilandau would have suspected something funny was going to happen to him. Maybe he should have guessed, she would have been the only one to dare pull a prank on him, but she had been gone for so many months he thought they would have told him. Refina was back, and all was right in the world.  
  
For the first couple of seconds time seemed to stop, he couldn't believe it, again he would have never expected it, he was beyond being 'super super happy' and in an uncharacteristic expression of joy he ran forward to hug her. Almost all the dragon slayers raised an eyebrow, well those of them that could. ' ge' off me!' she was happy to see him but just because it was a big reunion nothing said there was a need for her to be soggy too. She smiled as she playfully pushed him off.  
  
'Oh,' he was acting falsely offended, and even false offense was an intimidating thing coming from him 'so you can dump a bucket of soapy water on my head but you can't bear to be a bit damp too?' now he went out of character and raised an eyebrow witch made her giggle.  
  
'Nap!' she squealed, his response was to shake his head doggy style and sprayed her with a wave of sudsy water. (maybe he got that from Jajuka?)  
  
The slayers who had not met her before were confused about what to make of this, sixteenth slayer? Her armor is bright orange? What dose that mean? Dilandau-sama didn't seem angry at her or anything, besides that she was really pretty. Why had none of them had ever seen her before … 'Dilandau- sama, who is this?' someone was pushed forward to ask Dilandau the question on all of their minds  
  
It was a good day so he didn't get slapped. 'This is Refina.' That was all that was needed. Refina was as well known as Dilandau, that they were inseparable was most prominent in his mind. She was as renowned for her swordsman ship as Dilandau was for being a genius with a guymelef. 'I didn't know that she was a Dragonslayer, where has she been.' This was pushing it but he might as well, the day was looking way up.  
  
'I was on a secret mission.' Refina smirked at the impressed looks she had received from all of them and shook with laughter as they believed with accepting awe. She could barely contain her giggles, she must have been giddy or something. 'Gods! You bunch will believe anything wont you? I was out getting some thing or other for the sorcerers and it took forever. Some of that due to certain people causing difficulties in traveling.' They knew she meant Dilandau's habit of burning down things as he went, his philosophy was that as long as he could cause as much havoc as wished he was happy to get the dragon. 'So! What are we doing now?' So far she had started about every sentence with an exclamation, the ones who had been dragonslayers from the very founding of the project had spent somewhere around two or three years with her, they were just now remembering how energetic she was, about everything. The others eventually got bored with the conversation and scattered off to pursue their own amusements, leaving only the core group of Chesta, Gatti, Guimel, Dalet, and Biori.  
  
'Now we have a rest period, we can do what we want. Unless you want to start training.' everyone looked up from whatever they had been doing with well-masked expressions of pleading no's, and exhaustion.  
  
'Na,' she felt a deep rumbling in her stomach as it made a disturbingly audible growl 'guess missing out on breakfast has caught up on me.' She gave a sheepish smile.  
  
'Gatti! Go to the kitchens and see if you can bring something back.'  
  
'Yes, Dilandau-sama.' Gatti ran off into the hall, oddly enough going in the opposite direction Refina had gone to reach the Mess hall.  
  
'Why did you miss breakfast?' Chesta had came forward and asked her.  
  
'Oh, that,' another smile. 'Well, I went down about three different hallways at least twice before realizing I was totally lost, and then ended up going to a broom closet for directions.' Chesta and the others laughed.  
  
'So you've already forgotten your way around?'  
  
'All these stupid hallways look the same! You can barely see by those dumb blue lights, and I find it pretty sick when the mean person who designed this place decided to make the Officers headquarters look as … as any other door, taking into consideration that they are all the same, and the sadistic bastard is probably off somewhere nice and bright with name plates on the doors and pictures to help him on his way as he laughs at the poor disoriented people on the Vione.' She hadn't heard the door opening behind her.  
  
'And that person would happen to be me.' The dry voice would only belong to Folken.  
  
'Oops.' She turned around to face the towering Strategos. 'Sorry Folken, I never knew you designed the Vione! Gee, its really big, and complex, and its pure genius the way it stays afloat, like you know!'  
  
'Yes, that is amazing. Also being it is called the 'floating fortress'  
  
'Oh! But of course you would know that being the resident genius.' She flashed him a toothy simile witch was all but sincere.  
  
'Enough with the empty flattery, I have come to see that you were settling in comfortably. Can I trust that you will be getting along without required supervision, though I had to come here since I couldn't find you during breakfast.'  
  
'Gosh! Swear I should wear a sign that says 'I got lost on the Vione' .'  
  
'Well, as long as your happy.' Folken gave her an awkward look and turned to hear Dilandau.  
  
'Is there any news from general Adelphos?'  
  
'Actually yes, he would like to give this to Refina as a reward for her special services to the Iron army.' Refina was wondering what the heck Adelphos could have gotten her when Folken held out the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, it must have been the blade made from heavens forge.  
  
'Hu?' the only breathless slightly intelligent sound she could form. she wasn't able say anything else, though her eyebrows shot up about a foot as Folken reviled to her something from her dreams. 'there's no possible way.' She reached out for the new sword laying in his hand waiting for her 'black leather' she ran her fingers hungrily over the length of the sheath, tracing along the decorative ridges impressed in the night black cover. 'silver tipped fringes and covering' she almost yelped as her fingers ran onto the polished metal. She slowly moved her hand up to the hilt and circled it around felling the grip 'black steel, wire-wrapped hilt' she did yelp as she passed over the smooth surface of the jeweled top 'Eak! Pure polished emerald, I think I can see my face in the reflection its so smooth.' She held the sword up like it was a looking glass. 'I can.'  
  
'Do you need a bucket for your drool?' Dilandau not exactly being helpful as he held up the bucket that had lain forgotten on the floor for some time.  
  
'Shut up.' It was almost a whisper as she relished the thought of the gleaming white steel that must have made up the blade, or dare she believe it to be better? Slowly drawing out the time second by second, she heard the ringing of the blade slinking out of its beautiful sheath and shivers went up her spine. Her eyes must have glowed as she drew it she was so happy. Her voice was little more than an airy whisper when she took it out. 'blue tempered steel, Gods I think it must be illuminating its own light or something …' the sword truly was a lovely thing, it looked as if it had been made of ice and glittered like it too.  
  
'What did you do to get a piece of work like that? And how much could it have been?' Dalet was looking as awed as Refina.  
  
'No fucking idea.'  
  
'Do not use such language, or you may have your new sword confiscated.' Folken was as pleased with the blade as any of the other spectators, if anyone deserved a blade like this it was Refina who could weld it best. 'Good-bye, I have business with the sorcerers and it can not wait, I hope you will put it to good use.' With that he left the dragonslayers to marvel at the deadly work of art.  
  
'What are you going to name it?'  
  
'Swords have to have names, or else they'll turn on you.'  
  
'I don't know what I'm going to call it, maybe I should wait till its first battle or something symbolic like that.'  
  
'No, it has to be within an hour of receiving it, that's what I always herd.'  
  
'No, its after you first get blood on it.'  
  
'Your getting that mixed up with the rule that if its given to you and you cant accept it then bleed on it you have to keep it, Biori.' Dilandau was looking over her shoulder.  
  
'Oh, forgot that.'  
  
'Go on, name it, and while you're thinking can I hold it?' she passed it over to Dilandau looking at it from a few feet off, it was overall a good sized weapon, long for her maybe but light and hard and she could tell it would sing when you sliced it through the air, maybe there would be a wave of blue as it passed.  
  
'Glind-luhin.'  
  
'What?' Dilandau tore his gaze from the sword.  
  
'Gleaming blue: Glind-luhin.'  
  
'What language is that?'  
  
'I don't know, I think I read it somewhere, uh … 'Ancient languages of the whatevers of Gaea' ?' she shrugged.  
  
'Good name.' He moved Glind-luhin up and down, testing its weight. 'This is pretty light.' he spun the sword a couple times, it sang.  
  
'Give that back before you hurt yourself.' She held out her hand like a mother reprimanding her son for picking up a crayon and coloring on the walls. Refina took it back into its sheath.  
  
'Hey, is a bagel and orange juice enough?' Gatti had come back from the kitchen excavation.  
  
'Great! I thought I was gona have to have those horrible brick things!'  
  
FIN!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Mornings

Broken for you  
  
Bef Kage Aka-chi  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I'm adding on stuff as I go and stop and stuff so: Escaflowney in general and all the characters melefs terms and things, math, math books, boredom, graffiti, cats, though I do own a dog!, desks, ears, bed pans, doctors, and all insanity other than my own are not mine so don't sue me!  
  
*****OH!!!!! Way importanto! : I don't own the breakfast brick thingys or the idea about the Ryuu having contests with them that's all the creation of Sara-neko, a wonderful writer! I just really like the idea ^.^ all credit to Sara-neko and you must read her fan fic scars on the heart because it is like the best continuation ever*****  
  
Authors notes rants: Well I just wanted to apologize for going a little funny with this chapter because I wrote it in intervals of like a paragraph a week … and its still not very long, GRRRRR! Oh well, but I got a bit silly towards the middle. Ey! You try and write Shakespearian iambic pentameter with a rhyme scheme for two pages in ten font!!!! Go! Go on! Try it and see how well your next chapter for a fan fic turns out while switching back and forth between the two! ^.^;;; okay, I'm done with my rant!  
  
1.1 Chapter Two  
  
  
  
God, this was long. Not just long, this was LONG! Like the kind of long where you've got a full bladder and the measurement of time depends on witch side of the bathroom you're on, and then as fait would have it you end up on the wrong one. This was long like waiting for the next day to come and you just can't get back to sleep. This was the long experienced when there was noting to do, nothing to look at, noting to listen to, and absolutely NOTING in the world that could save you from boredom.  
  
Some of the Dragon slayers were sleeping or dozing off, some had none such luck. It was like hell on the Vione for Dilandau during this time of day. Since you weren't a legal adult till the age of eighteen in Zaibach every one under age was required to attend classes and study, but being Dilandau and the Dragonslayers were in the army they had to go by a time block schedule. This meaning two hours of one class per week, the subjects rotated in a cycle, with required reading materials as homework. They had a break between the hours for lunch, but he had only been back for ten minuets before he was tempted to begin hitting his forehead on the flat wooden surface in front of him.  
  
He began to lean forward, he was so bored even the fantasy of standing up and striking the teacher for droning on in that unchanging monotonous tone held no more appeal. This was a life time and a day of boredom with no end in site. How did the others get through this? He stopped his descent on the desktop to peer behind him and look at the others. Chesta was looking forward attentively with that stupid: wide eyed understanding that ticked the hell out of him. He looked to his left to see that Gatti was writing something. He looked over Guimel, who was asleep, to see what Dalet was doing. Dalet was … looking at his book? Dilandau inched up a bit to see what was so interesting, that didn't look like math equations. He leaned forward over Guimel some more and read over Dalet's shoulder.  
  
'HA!' Dalet had, what looked to be, a romance novel hidden behind his math text book. This was too much for him and Dilandau fell back into his seat quivering with cackles. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down before the teacher saw him. Dilandau leaned back further and pushed Guimels desk forward with his legs, he wanted more room.  
  
'What's so damn funny?' Refina tilted forward on the front two legs of her chair and whispered in Dilandau's ear.  
  
'Hu?' he couldn't hear her.  
  
'Yah, you! What were you giggling about?' still whispering but a bit louder and somewhat annoyed.  
  
'Ssh! I'll tell you later … he's looking this way.'  
  
Refina sat back in her seat and began scratching out words on her desk top to amuse herself. Suddenly there was an abrupt and defining sound, somewhere a bell was ringing way too loud. All the Slayers scrambled up and rushed to the exit.  
  
'What's going on?' Refina asked, confused by how suddenly everything had broken out of the silence and began to go again in a swirl of motion.  
  
'It's the alarm bell, there's a battle going on.' Chesta told her as he walked by, he had to yell over the sound.  
  
She got up and scuffled out with the others, covering her ears as she went down the hall to the melef hanger. 'Fresh air!' she heard someone yell in excitement as the others agreed with him. Refina gazed around the large open hanger while the other slayers ran to their melefs. She wondered weather her Teiring was ready or not, she had brought it back in pretty bad shape, but then she remembered that they would be giving her a new Alseides, but then was that ready?  
  
'What are you doing? Don't just stand there get up hear!' Dilandau yelled to her from inside his red melef. She walked over to giant armor and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'how-the-heck-do-you-expect-me-to-do-anything?' she got her answered from Dilandau's echoing voice inside. 'It's a ground battle, you can ride on the shoulder if you hold tight, unless you want to go back to that class?' she readily climbed up and braced herself to hold on for her life, anything, even flying above the earth with noting but your own grip to keep you from falling, was better than sitting in that class. They rose up and were out of the hanger and into open air before she could catch her next breath.  
  
This was trilling! Noting could beat zinging thought the air with the wind in your hair and clouds dotting the wide sky above your head as you heard the buzzing of the huge floating armor below. She had flown before, but she had never gone outside her melef. She had never felt and heard and seen everything as if she was in it, not just looking out at it while surrounded by glowing purple goo. 'WHOOOO HOOO!' she screamed out, releasing some of the excitement that had welled up inside her.  
  
'Are you insane?' Dilandau's voice came echoing though the metal sounding amused.  
  
'This is SO great!' she almost lifted her hands to cheer 'Eeak!' she clung tighter frozen in fear when she remembered what was keeping her from being blown off and falling to the barren wasteland below. Refina realized what she had almost done and started to laugh getting a high feeling off of the fear and excitement and stupidity of her actions.  
  
She's got to be crazy. Dilandau shook his head inside the cockpit as he heard Refines high pitched laughs. He smirked at that thought.  
  
'Hey, wait a minuet … how did you know it was going to be a ground battle, or where the battle was?' Refina calmed down a bit though he could hear the grin in her voice.  
  
'We were given instructions over the intercom, dip shit.'  
  
'NOT NICE!' She banged her fist on the metal plate covering the shoulder. He had only meant to mutter the last part, but wasn't accustom to having to lower his voice for people. He didn't offer her a sorry but she hadn't expected any so she went back to enjoying the view. They were going lower now, But Dilandau hadn't meant to start decreasing altitude.  
  
They were going down too fast! 'Dilandau! What's going on?!' He heard Refina scream as she saw the smoke that was coming from the floating rocks the only things that kept his melef in the air, and they were over heating for some reason.  
  
'Dilandau-sama! What's going on with your melef?' Dalet's voice came over the intercom.  
  
'Stay back! It will have to be a crash landing! DON'T GET IN MY WAY!' Dilandau was going to try to land his melef on the outskirts of a city, the Vione had been going over Zaibach territory when he had last heard, and he thought maybe they could lose some of the speed by skidding into the weak trees that surrounded it, but that would be a bumpy landing. 'Refina! Hold on as tight as you can!'  
  
'I think I already am!' she was clinging on to his red melef like fan girls clang to Dilandau.  
  
'Hold tighter!!'  
  
'Ahhh!' they had started to go into the trees and sticks and things were flying at her face, not to mention the enormous amounts of smoke coming from the defective levitation rocks.  
  
'it won't get out of flight mode! Fucking lode of crap!' Dilandau was panicking, how could he land it without throwing them both to death. 'your going to have to jump off!'  
  
'are you insane?! That's suicide!'  
  
'Staying on is suicide! JUMP OFF!!!' they were about fifteen feet from the ground, but counting the melef that made it almost twenty-five. But the melef was begging to heat up and if Dilandau could feel the heat through the purple goo then that meant the it must be about to explode or something.  
  
  
  
All Refina remembered when she woke up was falling a ways as she got scratched with bushes and tree branches, they must have slowed down her fall. She slowly stood up and looked around. Though her eyes were blurry, she could see a town up ahead through the dried bushes. On wobbling legs she tried to stand and fell face forward on top of Dilandau.  
  
When Dilandau woke up he was in a white room. It would have been an understatement to say it was anything but pure bright white; it must have been a sterilized hospital.  
  
'Where the hell am I?!' he bolted up, Dilandau hated hospitals or anything of that type with a passion.  
  
'Sit down, sit down.' A villager pushed him back on the cot. 'Your in a local hospital, Folken-sama sent word to us that you would be on the outskirts, he said it would be faster if you were taken to this facility instead of waiting for the Vione to come for you and Refina-sama. You have a mild concussion from the fall and –'  
  
'Where's Refina?' he put a had to his head. 'And turn off that damned light!' he half closed his eyes after he had sat up again.  
  
'I told you sit down, lord Dilandau-sama …' the doctor corrected himself, this was not a regular grouchy patient… 'Please, calm down, I will turn off the lights; it is understandable that an albino would have problems with light sensitivity …'  
  
'There's noting wrong with my eyes its your fucking lights and, and where is Refina?'  
  
'Right beside you.' The doctor called over his shoulder as he dimmed the blinding lights. 'now take this.' He walked back over and handed Dilandau a pain-killing pill.  
  
Dilandau took it from the doctors had but instead of eating it stared at in with a skeptical look, he was also slightly perturbed with the doctors lack of respect towards him. Beside him he heard a moan.  
  
'Refina-sama, welcome back to consciousness.' The doctor shove her back onto her cot for making moves resembling sitting up.  
  
'Where am I? Whys it dark?' her voice was distant.  
  
'Don't turn the lights on again.' Dilandau was betting she wasn't she all there…  
  
'Why is the light off? Where am I … we?'  
  
'In a hospital.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'We probably got hurt.'  
  
'Wh- oh, I remember. From that insane stunt you pulled! What where you thinking?' she tried to sit up and was promptly pushed back by the doctor.  
  
'Sit! And as fun as it is to listen to two people with concussions attempt to carry on a conversation, please, don't over exert yourselves.'  
  
'But –'  
  
'SIT!'  
  
'Okay, geez what's the problem … SHUT UP!' as she was trying to pout Dilandau had begun to laugh at her. 'shut up or I'll throw a bed pan at you!' that statement didn't help accomplish her goal and he almost sat up.  
  
'Sit!' now it was Refinas turn to laugh. By the time Folken had came to college his charges their doctor was in a frenzy. Folken could only frown as the doctor let lose his flood of complaints against the two pyros.  
  
'I regret that I can not help you further than taking them away but I will be sure to reprimand them. Thank you for your services.' The doctor could have sworn that he had heard a smirk under the towering mans tone.  
  
'You both know that you have caused that doctor much stress over you two don't you?'  
  
'So?' Refina had been having fun trying to see how long it took the doctor to push her back down and throwing things back and forth with or at Dilandau.  
  
'We should do that again.' That sent peals of insane laughter thought the two. Folken knew better than to be upset by their behavior, it was as normal as they were and as long as they weren't killing anyone without a reason no harm would be done.  
  
  
  
Back on the floating fortress, there was much cause for celebration. All of the Ryuu were at breakfast the next day by the time Dilandau and Refina returned.  
  
'What are you all doing?' Refina was looking with admiration as the Ryuu shoveled down dry bricks of bran cereal things; she had no idea what the heack they were made of.  
  
'I'm going to win this time!' Gatti grabbed about four more brick things and started the break one up.  
  
'No way! I was betting on Dalet, man, if I lose there goes my money for the rest of the year! HEY! Gatti if you stop I'll give you half the money!' Guimel was franticly hopping around like a maniac trying to fix his bet since Dalet had apparently given up.  
  
'Do you yield Dalet?' Dilandau was looking at the green faced boy to see if he was going to give up or go on till he threw up, in witch case I had better not be in front of Dilandau.  
  
'Yah, I give up.'  
  
'NO!' Guimel had lost his money  
  
'Gatti wins!' a few of the younger dragonslayers went away with pockets considerably fuller.  
  
'So, why do you guys do this?' Refina couldn't seem to understand why they would want to eat the abominations posing as food.  
  
'You wouldn't understand.' She didn't recognize this slayers face, he must have come while she was gone.  
  
'Really?' The slayer thought her voice was a bit tense and he slowly backed away realizing he had said something wrong.  
  
'No! I didn't mean that-' Refina slapped him hard across the face, she didn't have enough force to send him flying like Dilandau but he was going to have a nice red welt on his face by the afternoon.  
  
'Get rid of your trash! Were training!' Dilandaus voice rang throughout the mess hall as the Dragonslayers prepared to leave.  
  
'So, what are we doing today? Do I get to help?' Refina threw half her breakfast away cuz she drank her milk before pouring it onto the cereal.  
  
'Armed combat, I should expect you to help.'  
  
'Yah! Fun!' Dilandau watched Refina walk/skip out the doors when he remembered he wanted to ask her something.  
  
'Wait! What was it the sorcerers had you looking for?'  
  
'Top secret!' she put a finger over her red lips and winked as he rolled his eyes up to the ceiling.  
  
'Don't do that. You look possessed.' She walked over to the training room and began shouting like a drill sergeant and asking 'what the hell had they all been doing' according to her they didn't know anything about armed combat and she was going to have to evaluate them by sparing. Dilandau figured that this was to show them she was better than they were, and find out how good they were. But he knew that overall it was just for her amusement.  
  
'Are you done playing with them?' Dilandau shouted to her after she had successfully humiliated all fifteen.  
  
'No, I want to fight you now.' She held her wooden practice sword at his neck to challenge him.  
  
'Come on,' he rolled his eyes to annoy her. 'Do you think you'll have any fun with those pieces of wood? Why don't you try out your new sword?'  
  
FIN!!!  
  
One more authors note!: come one bear with me there was a minor mix up and I forgot to change Viole or maybe it was viola to Vione or I spelled it inter changeably * shrugs* or something. Whatever I know I must have messed up somewhere but … I have seen all the tapes and the movie so its not like I don't know any better its just I cant spell and maybe it was the spell check oh well Gomen nasi!!! *bows repeatedly* 


	3. Chapter 3: Delirious Cuddles

Broken for you  
  
Bef Kage Aka-chi  
  
Dedicated to: all the wonderful people who reviewed ^.^ THANK YOU!!!! Reviews really help boost confidence and inspiraton!  
  
Disclaimer: okay I'm just gonna end all the insane disclaimer junk but I wanted to say that I have no idea how to write sword fights but here I go!  
  
1 Chapter three  
  
Both fighters circled each other, both eyes intensely focused. This was the first Refina had face Dilandau in a long time, that didn't mean she had forgotten how he fought though. When she took her eyes off his chest too glance at his face and she wasn't surprised to see the almost animal aggression reflected in his red eyes.  
  
That was her mistake, while his eyes held her Dilandau attacked! But Refina was fast enough to get away with a beginners foolish mistake. She cursed herself as she dodged to the side and blocked his swing easily.  
  
Dilandau took advantage of her over confidence and attacked again with a broad swing at her neck. She was trying to doge more and block less because she was painfully aware that he was stronger than she was. Also that he was around a head taller never helped.  
  
She dropped and rolled to the side and wondered if kicking was allowed, she figured against it. Using her momentum to pop back up, he forced her to block another attack, but she was still waiting for her opening.  
  
Refina knew Dilandau, he wasn't one for endurance, but then neither was she, he wouldn't wait for her to get tired but then she wouldn't strike till she was ready to annihilate him.  
  
THERE! Refina seized the opportunity and lunged forward trying to slash his arm but Dilandau dodged hopped forward and only a lucky step saved her from losing.  
  
After the lighting quick encounter the two sprung back and began to circle one another again. This time Refina wasn't going to make the same opening mistake again. She could wait him out as long as he could wait to attack her. Not very long either way but what did she care? N0o one lasted longer than a few minutes.  
  
She began to breath heavily, she should have taken her armor off but you cant do that in a real battle. Maybe she should be the first to attack … again she saw the movement in his torso but this time she flew forward and blocked it before he was really putting his weight behind the thrust. That threw him off balance and though she didn't have strength she had speed.  
  
'Damn you!' he regained his footing faster than she had expected and thrust back causing their blades to come together at the hilt. 'Now your in trouble.' He chuckled as he saw the recognition of that fact on her face.  
  
He had gotten her she couldn't hold up under his strength, she could feel it he was slowly forcing her to her knees and she would have no choice but to yield. She gasped and took the chance to try and break the pointless struggle. She dropped and rolled for a second time.  
  
She wasn't beaten, and she knew this as she smirked at him, she had been holding back just enough energy knowing that Dilandau wouldn't hold back anything. She jumped up one last time and flew into a flurry of attacks he couldn't possibly defend against, forcing him to take steps back. When she was sure he was out of breath she brought her sword in a wide crescent sweep disarming him and smiling as his sword clanged on the ground as he collapsed on the wood floor.  
  
Her hair was in ravages falling all around her; Dilandau thought she looked like she had a halo. Refina held out a gloved hand offering to help him up. He took it and as he heaved himself up threw her to the ground.  
  
With a thud and an 'umph' Refina fell on her butt. Glaring up at Dilandau she kicked and swept his legs from underneath him sending him to her former position. 'Poor loser.' She chided as she got up and brushed herself off.  
  
'what?' Dilandau grabbed her pony tall sending her falling back on top of him. Her pressure wasn't unwelcome or annoying as he thought it would have been when she was falling … wait … did she look cute? … was Dilandau looking at her in a way completely alien to him?!  
  
The Ryuu could almost feel the air freeze while they waited for the conclusion of the spectacular fight.  
  
Dilandau looked into her eyes and saw her anger snapping beneath them as her right cheek was twitching. He started to laugh hysterically, maybe he didn't think she was cute. Probably noting. Besides! Dilandau Albauto didn't fall in love!  
  
Refina rolled off him rubbing her head and glaring at Dilandau with a twitching cheek as he laugh at her. 'Don't. Touch. My. Hair! She growled though gritted teeth.'  
  
'Forgot you didn't like that for a moment.' That was the entire apology. 'GET TO THE SHOWERS! ALL OF YOU STINK!' the starring slayers were sent off, true they were all sweating and panting from fighting Refina.  
  
  
  
The dragonslayers showers were actually only seven stalls without curtains so they had to line up and take turns. Refina promptly marched over to the last stall in the corner and declared that if anyone lined up behind her or even thought of looking at her she would run them through before they even saw anything.  
  
Dilandau was standing under his shower stall trying to recall that feeling he had before he pushed it off for good. What had he felt? He was more confused than he usually got on any subject. Had he thought Refina looked cute? Well … he knew she was beautiful … but did he think she was beautiful … naw. He shook his head and went to get his towel. He heard screaming down at the other end of the shower room.  
  
'What the hell are you doing?'  
  
'Hey! Wait till were dressed!'  
  
Refina was dressed in her orange armor marching past the showering line of Ryuu, with noting less than a smile on her lips at the chaos she had caused. Dilandau quickly grabbed his towel and began to get dressed.  
  
'Get me a towel!'  
  
'Get me my armor!'  
  
Refina reached the end of the walk leaving a regiment of blushing boys in her wake. She quickly turned on her heal and cackled insanely. 'It doesn't matter! YOUR ALL GAY ANYWAY!'  
  
Dilandau started to cackle insanely too, Refina must have not remembered that the air vents carried the noise to various rooms of the Vione.  
  
  
  
//Gay any way gay any way gay any way// the little echo traveled though the air vents to a certain strategoses room.  
  
  
  
Folken had been looking over his calculations, going over the measurements for an upgraded melef witch was going to hopefully come out in a year or so. He heard the fain echo coming from his air vent "gay any way!" what was that? He shrugged it off and continued on his wook  
  
  
  
//Gay any way gay any way gay any way// the little echo traveled on thought the air vents to a much darker room but wasn't noticed because of the rumbles and hums blocking it out.  
  
'Do you thing the fate of the subjects has changed that drastically?!' a sorcerer was looking at a large and noise machine. Tubes with different colors were filling and emptying and the dragenergist in the center pulsed and glowed. The complex work of metal would seem like a large noisy piece of interesting junk to anyone else, but they seemed to understand how it worked.  
  
Another Sorcerer looked into a small eyepiece and jumped back. 'The subjects fate lines have changed. Slowly … I agree. Termination must be now or it will get out of hand.'  
  
Another sorcerer stepped up to operate the machine 'But the particular subject was hand crafted and a solution to this problem was already there in the makeup.' The operates voice seemed to whine and was annoying.  
  
'yes but if you look past the obvious you may see an inconsistent variable. It may look completely random-'  
  
'Random acts of fate is only a theory, keep that in mind.'  
  
'I am not saying fate has acted in a random way, I'm saying that the subject could be reverting back: therefore effecting its fate in an unexpected seemingly random way.' The others shook their head and denied that this could be so, but put the thought aside for other days, now was the time to find a way to fix the problem promptly, they did not have the luxury of finding out why the problem had occurred, they would fix the root problem when they had stopped the immediate one.  
  
They spent the rest of the day debating and arguing back and forth and didn't even notice when them servant brought them dinner.  
  
'We will take a recess and discuss these matters later.'  
  
  
  
The dragonslayers were in their dorm getting ready for bed or goofing off till the lights were shut down. Dilandau and Refina were sitting on Dilandaus bed figuring out the training schedules and trying to go over their strategic theory books.  
  
'This shit sucks!' Refina threw the blue book to the floor.  
  
'So, try making schedules for training when there are no battles t train for!' Dilandau was restless, tow days with no fighting was too much for him. He climbed down to get her book for her and shoved the schedules over. 'Here, switch jobs. If we both know half the strategy and positions of armies maybe that will be enough for Folken.' He sat down in the space between beds and undid his overcoat, the fortress was too hot to war all that leather and armor, besides, he was going to have to get into his night cloths eventually.  
  
'Err; I don't think that's going to work. What's this mean?' she hopped down sat on his legs to show him his scribbled sentence.  
  
Again, Dilandau had that funny feeling, as if … they shouldn't do that but … he didn't mind. He was still slightly confused, they had sat this way before … why had things changed? 'I don't know …'  
  
'Dork.' Refina repositioned herself and was now lying against his chest so Dilandau brought the book over her had and read over her shoulder. 'Hey! I don't want to study that stuff!' Refina tried to push the book away 'why do we need to know it Folken makes all the plans any way.'  
  
'They say that if you know the theory behind what you do it makes you better, you should know that.'  
  
'I do, but that's not going to stop e from complaining.'  
  
'Get your hair out of face if your just going to complain' he pushed her off and she gave him a japans raspberry.  
  
'Don't do that, you look possessed.' Dilandau was annoyed she was confusing him. 'Get to bed.'  
  
'I was going anyway.' Refina would be glad to get out of the hot leather armor. The dorm was way to warm.  
  
After a complex system or dressing without taking anything off Refina was grateful to get to sleep, but she still had too much energy when the lights shut off.  
  
'So, your sheets are red.'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'And your locker is red.'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'Where was my locker? Don't tell me they took it off the line!'  
  
'We got new models, you'll have yours soon enough.'  
  
'Oh.' Dilandau had just settled down to get to sleep. 'And your armors red.'  
  
'What are you getting at girl?'  
  
'But then your plate isn't red.'  
  
'Yes, ill have to fix that.'  
  
'Is all my stuff going to be orange again?'  
  
'Probably.'  
  
'So who are all the new dragon slayers?'  
  
'I will tell you in the morning. Please go to sleep.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
A few hours later Refina woke up sweating, it was extremely hot and she felt like she was going to throw up if she didn't get some cool air sooner or later. She looked over and saw Dilandaus silver bangs flopping back and forth. He was by the air conditioner vent. In a half daze she climbed in with him to get some cool air.  
  
When Dilandau woke up in the middle of the night he was too surprised feel anything but still asleep shock. 'What are you doing?' he muttered when he turned around to could see Refina trying to move him over.  
  
'S' too hot.' She was on top of the covers but the bed wasn't meant to accommodate two people. And … Dilandau was still getting the warm fuzzy felling all over.  
  
'Just don' move.'  
  
'Okay.' They both drifted off to sleep and Refina soon got cold so she got under the covers. She didn't think anything of it, not like they were going to do anything. Then she felt Dilandaus white arm snake round her waste, too asleep to wonder what it would look like it the morning Refina took comfort in his warmth and moved closer.  
  
  
  
FIN!!!!  
  
  
  
~ So? Whad ya think? Please! Review, I love reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4: Battle+Refina=Love?

Broken for you  
  
Bef Kage Aka-chi  
  
Authors note: don't own Escaflowney, can't think of anyone to dedicate it to yet, and maybe the last chapter was too fwuffy… *shrugs* So I needed something to even out the characters but maybe it got out of hand cuz I'm still super hyper … forgive me people who like fwuffy stuff but this had to be a little more Dilandau-ish so I didn't lose the character, but viva la fluff and ill try to get some more in ^.^;;  
  
1 Chapter four  
  
Refina was in a bad foul mood the next morning, and so was Dilandau. They had, together, slapped, punched, kicked, and abused more than half the dragonslayers at one point. When they had woken up the fact that they were in the same bed seemed to amuse some people, those people had nosebleeds, black eyes, burses, and in two cases high squeaky voices. So it was safe to say no one was having a good morning.  
  
They hadn't bothered to explain why they were in the same bed, just that the others had no place to criticize them and they were going to be punished. There was no betting going on the dragonslayers knew better than to try their luck and push their commanders any further. Dilandau didn't bother to announce that they were going to be briefed for a battle, he just got up and walked out as the confused Ryuu followed him.  
  
When all the Ryuu had assembled in front of Dilandau Folken began to tell them bout their latest attack. 'Dilandau, you will be attacking Vestal with the stealth cloaks at sunset. Your Alseides has been repaired and Refina, your Alseides is also ready.'  
  
Dilandau and Refina were in a better mood now, a battle was coming. 'Good, we finally get to do something!'  
  
'Try not to destroy the town completely, we want something left when reinforcements come to secure it.'  
  
'Sure Stratego!'  
  
'I have business to take care of, good day.'  
  
  
  
Folken stalked down the hall thinking over what Dilandau and Refina had said, the little town didn't have a chance for survival. In the same room where the echo was lost in noise, five men gathered along with Folken around the complex machinery.  
  
'What do you suppose this means?' They were all disturbed by the course the subjects fate was beginning to take. 'Do you see what we are saying? It is all completely contradictory to our set values, its almost as if to say that fate itself is pushing the subjects into unexplained actions! It is impossible yet it is right in front of us!'  
  
'Yes, I do see. And what are you proposing we do?' The towering man was completely calm despite the phenomena taking place in front of his eyes.  
  
'The fates have shifted so dramatically that you can practically see them changing!'  
  
'Yes, what are your suggestions.'  
  
'That is what we called you hear for.'  
  
'But I am sure you already have some plan to throw at me.'  
  
'Well, yes, but I believe it is a bit drastic and quite uncalled for.'  
  
'That is not your place to be the judge of.' A more important sorcerer told him. 'The plan was to eliminate one of the subjects. Particularly 01 but some say that 02 will be more profitable. If one fails the other may be sure to revert too in a short interval of time but I believe 02 will be able to continue longer.'  
  
'Termination is not an option. Find the source and correct it.'  
  
  
  
The fortress was preparing for the battle; though Vestal was only a small town on the borders of Fanalia it would be the start of the conquest. Dilandau and Refina were in considerably better moods as Refina looked over her orange guymelef. She had not had time to get an Alseides of her own, besides they had given her a Teiring before she had left.  
  
Refina looked over her controls as she listened faintly to the instructions coming over the intercom. 'Yah yah whatever just let us go and toast a town!' she cackled evilly and could hear the cringe in the announcers' voice, witch only proved to fuel her amusement.  
  
'Fall out!' the command came from Dilandau, an undertone of amusement in his voice too, as if he was gearing up for some serious cackling later. Even the dragonslayers were finding amusement in this, something she thought they would have been incapable of, though it was only in battle she gained some more respect for them. 'So are you enjoying this?'  
  
'You could bet on it.' Dilandau heard a blood lust in her voice that was usually just a shadow. He realized he didn't remember that about her. he liked that there was someone out there who could enjoy battle as much as he could, maybe the fuzzy warm feeling wasn't that bad.  
  
'You do remember how to work the flamethrower?' there was a chorus of evil cackling from the two as they reached their target landing spot and brought their melefs out of flight mode. 'I can take that as a yes. Lets begin!' he immediately torched some nearby bushes before activating his stealth cloaks.  
  
'But Dilandau-sama, Folken told us to keep casualties down.'  
  
'What makes you think that I'm not. Maybe if they see the fire out here the villagers will come to stop it and wont be in the town when we burn everything till there's not one building left standing!' Dilandau let loose another wave of cackling. The other Ryuu followed suite and soon there was thunderous sound of invisible giants stomping though the forest.  
  
The battle was beautiful, maybe you couldn't call it a battle, no one really fought back, the town didn't last for long, it was too small, and with the sun setting behind the mountains it turned everything a scarlet hue, making the fire seem to burn red, like blood.  
  
Dilandau licked his chapped lips. To bad, they were done far too so soon, he had actually considered jumping out and going down to fight the villagers himself. They had truly shown spirit, attempting vainly to put out the fires while the others looked around for ways to stop the invisible giants.  
  
And Refina, he was no longer avoiding the thought that she could be beautiful, she was breathtaking, maybe he hadn't noticed it before but she was as taken with the battle as he was, she was perfect. He could imagine her china blue eyes becoming possessed by the lames they had caused. Her red lips opened in laughter at the destruction and chaos, she was perfect, and he was going like having her as his. Because he wasn't confused about her any more, he had thought his emerging feelings were a sign of week ness, but now, now he saw that his feelings were the same as his ones for battle. He had needed to see her in battle to make the connection but now that he had he saw that it made perfect sense, he felt a connection with both of them.  
  
Refina could see Dilandaus melef burning the few remaining buildings. She had known she felt something for him, but how could he feel something for her. and why in hell was she having those thoughts in a battle?! Oh well, maybe it was fitting. She smirked as she saw the town burning and heard Dilandau cackle yet again. The villagers screamed and scattered, the ones who hadn't already been killed. Now Refina had to giggle, they had tried sooooo hard, too bad for them she enjoyed hearing their calls of pain. Both Dilandau and Refina could own up to the names of demons, a fact neither were ashamed of.  
  
  
  
'And you think that is the best solution?' Folken still wasn't sure about the sorcerers methods.  
  
'Yes, it could actually be turned to our benefit.'  
  
'And you don't think that is the best solution, that it wouldn't turn out wrong, tampering with their fates again?'  
  
'We haven't tried it before but then again both of the subjects have survived much more than they were expected to in the begging, they will survive the 'tampering' or one will be stronger as an outcome.'  
  
'And are you sure you can predict witch one that will be, if your plans fail there is nothing to fall back on.'  
  
'We well devise a backup plan if it suits you.'  
  
When the Dragonslayers returned from their mission Dilandau had made up his mind about his Refina problem, why should he deny himself something that was already his? He watched as Refina jumped out of her melef and landing with cats grace on the metal floor or the guymelef hanger. He copied her motion but stood up and instead of leaving with the others waited behind for Refina, looking her over.  
  
Soft blond hair tied up in a high pony tail with a red bow, china like eyes with their own sparkling fire burning beneath the blue depths, high cheek bones, perfect pale complexion, and strikingly red lips. Her lips looked inviting, sort and hard at the same time, warm, fast, lips like a predator.  
  
Dilandau allowed a smirk to slink across his own lips. This was the smirk that he found himself wearing when he knew he was going to have some fun with something, weather it was a battle, laying, or claiming Refina all could be just as amusing.  
  
He stood, a hand on his hip, the other lying limp at his side as he gazed on at an angel who could out do the devil in blood lust. The angel stared right back allowing her full lips to part and curl t the edges with a demeanor he couldn't quite place.  
  
She took a few steps forward and the soldier cocked his head to one side and watched her coming to him, as if her feet didn't really touch the ground she reached him. Soft blond bangs trickled down I her face and he could feel the disturbance of the air it caused. Unexpected warmth played on his ear as she leaned closer moving her leather clad hands under his jaw, moving him closer while all the time her breath on his ear in a steady stream of heat that traveled all over him. Then the air swirled and tickled as seductive words spell bound him and echoed in his mind: "Your going to have to do more than stare to deserve a girl like me. Dilly." The fire starter had been burned!  
  
Dilandau turned on his head and his grin had transformed into a murderous contortion. A low growl issued from somewhere deep in his throat shaking and snapping with rage, he would not scream! He would not show her she had won! Revenge was a dish best served cold, Dilandau could only wait for cool though.  
  
HA! The nerve of that arrogant little – how could he think – was he LOOKING at me?! ARGH! If he was he better hope he got his eyeful cuz there wont be a next time – and if I EVER catch him trying to pull that again hell be able to see my fist when it knocks his teeth out!  
  
Refina continued in this fashion of thought as she turned the corner and turned her gliding walk into a storm.  
  
So he wants me, that's fine, don't care! But that – he just – he is not going to expect me to go around action like some selfless devoted dilly worshiping – What? Dose he think I have no pride?! Dose he think I worship the ground he walks on? Should I be seen diving for the mud on his boots to collect, put in a little vial and string it around my neck so its close to my heart?!!  
  
Refina left the hanger and started breathing again losing the adrenalin rush she had formerly been on.  
  
Hee HEE! Oh my god! I cant believe I pulled that off. Maybe I should give up being a soldier and become an actor. Out of my way miss this and that I'll be taking the leading role from now on!  
  
She was longing to have been able to see the look on Dilandau face, too bad she would have spoiled the great effect.  
  
  
  
Dilandau has got such a big ego his head probably wouldn't have been able to fit thought the door! Though I don't think I helped one of them "HA HA!"  
  
She was laughing out loud now at her own perverted joke. In truth, Refina really did like Dilandau, he just didn't need to know it. Maybe for her next move would be to lead him on or something. What she really wanted was to be able to tell him, to have him hold her not just treat her like an equal but like something special to him. To her all Dilandau seemed to see was a friend and second in command, he treated her more like a guy and though she wouldn't want him to be allen-ish she wanted him to prove that he thought more of her.  
  
As previously known Dilandau was not one to wait for things, so his plans for revenge were moved up to a sooner date. When the slayers made their way o the locker rooms Dilandau strode ahead and dragged her by her forearm into the dorm.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting your back." He whispered in her ear just as she had.  
  
"OooO, fun." Reversing the position of power she twisted and hugged him closer, felling his grip relax she pulled her arm out of his grasp and started twirling a clump of his silver bangs till it flipped up and away from her fingers. "So, what were you going to do?"  
  
Dilandau had planned to get her exactly like this then drop her and make her mad as he walked away laughing his head off but something was holding him back from following trough with it. Instead another plan formed in witch he could go a little further than just getting her to want him. "This …" his voice came out deeper than he had intended as he leaned in to kiss her mouth but …  
  
A gasp escaped Refina when Dilandau shot his head past her cheek and began undoing the hooks and eyes with a hand while the other held her so she couldn't pull away, but she wasn't sure she wanted to. When he had her collar undone he burrowed his head breathe her neck and searched for a place to start with his lips softly moving along her collar bone, but never staying for less than a second.  
  
Refina would have fallen if it were not for his hold on her, this wasn't Dilandau at all, it wasn't like him to hold back on anything. She moved again sliding her hand up into the cold silver tendrils on the back of his neck now close to her heart witch she could feel beating faster than it ever had befor.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"What, don't like to being teased?"  
  
"No." But don't stop. She added silent  
  
Nothing was on their minds except each other till the clunking and clinking of boots were heard against the metal floor of the fortress. The Ryuu were back from the locker room heading for the dorm. Refina and Dilandau sprung apart to opposite sides of the room before Chesta opened the door to see his two slightly disheveled commanders looking like north and north ends of a magnet.  
  
Before Dalet could stop himself from a snide remark Refina felt a wave of nausea spreading over her, out of breath she gasped for air just as she was about to throw up resulting in a fit of violent coughing. She felt her legs give way as she hit the floor clutching her stomach with one hand and trying to brace herself with the other. With each horse cough she snapped back and forth till she felt a warm metallic taste seep up from her throat. She was coughing up blood.  
  
The Ryuu stared on in horror as they watched Refina sink to the floor, bright red blood smeared on her glove as it slide from underneath her.  
  
"DALET! Shut up and go to the infirmary!" Dilandau was the only one who hadn't frozen and panicked. His first impulse was to go over and grab Refina to tell her to stop it but then he knew that moving someone when they were … whatever, could do more harm, besides he didn't expect her to stop anyway.  
  
"Yes, Dilandau-sama!" Dalet ran out glad to have directions to follow.  
  
Waiting was nerve racking but when a sorcerer came in instead of the normal doctor, it didn't help. Dilandau hated the sorcerers to begin with, something about them made him on edge whenever they came around and he did not want them doing anything to Refina who had just gotten of the ground.  
  
"I'm alright now, I'm fine!" Refina's voice came out horse and raspy but she managed to hold up a hand in protest.  
  
"Do not be foolish girl, your are sick and we will find out what is wrong. You must be helped." Something about the sorcerers tone made Dilandau's hand go to the hilt of his sword and step between the sorcerer and Refina.  
  
"If she doesn't want to go she doesn't go." He growled.  
  
"Please, lord Dilandau, be reasonable." Well, one request wasted … "Dilandau-sama, she must be helped."  
  
"I don't trust you forms of "help" no offense meant but I would prefer it that a real doctor come to assist Refina. Now leave." The sorcerer retreated out of the room when Dilandau turned on Dalet. "Why did you let him in?"  
  
"I – I – he was waiting there outside the infirmary door, he said that whatever it was he would take care of it."  
  
"Refina! Are you okay? Do you want water?" Chesta had run over and was flittering around Refina trying to help her, Dilandau wished he could do the same, but he couldn't.  
  
FIN!!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Forced Memories

1.1.1 Broken for you  
  
By Bef Kage Aka-chi  
  
  
  
Chapter five  
  
  
  
The Dragonslayers were sprawled around their dorm watching Dalet and Guimel act out Romeo and Juliet for them. Their assignment was to read the play by the next literature lesson, but as any group of self respecting fourteen year olds would do they waited till they were a few days away from the due date before even looking at it.  
  
It was when they realized Shakespeare hadn't written it in English that they began to worry. So Chesta had suggested that they act it out and see if that helped – Shakespeare's plays were meant to be acted not just read. Dalet and Guimel had readily pushed a few of the wooden chests in the dorm together to create a makeshift play. The others watched as the two did their own take on Romeo and Juliet with only minor interruptions for translations of strange language, the minority who did understand helped as quietly as they could.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
"What dose that d-word mean?"  
  
"I think it means…"  
  
Dalet had paused and look at the lines again, he turned red in the face then threw himself back onto the bed behind the stage curling up in fits of laughter. Guimel's ears turned red under his fluffy blond hair as he too started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Chesta didn't get it.  
  
"It means – It means – HA HA!" Guimel gave up and went back to laughing.  
  
"Get a dictionary and look it up Chess."  
  
"Alright." Chesta climbed over people to reach the bookshelf on the other wall. "Where is it?" he asked after searching for a few seconds when he couldn't find it. Then a group of hysterical laughter from the back of the room erupted and from over there some one yelled back.  
  
"The word means AREA!!!!!"  
  
"So?" asked a few who weren't that quick. Dalet rolled of the bed clutching his side.  
  
"Say the line again – put area in instead of the D word!!!"  
  
****************** someone read it then looked at the others blankly as the whole room began to laugh, not getting it still. "What?!"  
  
"*********" Guimel tried to spell it out for him "now what's ********?" the person finally got it and proclaimed that Shakespeare was a pervert but even Chesta laughed at him.  
  
"Shut up, puissant, just cause you didn't get it don't get angry at us!" Dalet shouted across the room using the fives favorite nickname for Dragonslayers who hadn't been in the program since most of the begging, or who had still failed to gain their respect. The offenders shoulders dropped and he asked for them to just go on with it  
  
  
  
Down the hall at that same time: he paced in front of the door, back and forth like a guard, stopping a moment and considering entrance then changing his mind and finishing his walk to the other side. Finally another tall Figure entered the scene, they conversed for a short time then walked off in opposite directions. But the person supposedly inside the room could see none of that, all she saw were the black swirls in front of her eyes as she drifted back in memory of earlier experiences…  
  
A strange voice echoed in her mind Subject 00262247 reinstallation commence. That voice was annoying, why was it in her head? Stupid voice, what did all those words mean… the black swirls in front of her closed eyes began to swirl and take shape, forming images she knew.  
  
Sequence one of operation proceed. The annoying voice commanded again as the shapes shifted and became solid – forming a room with white walls and a bright light, white cots with white starchy sheets and a lumpy white pillow. She was content to just lie there with her eyes closed but something pushed her to get moving. She wasn't alone in the spacious room, she could sense some one else – she also felt that outside the room nothing was as bright, like the darkness outside was just waiting to get in and devour her and the other person. Something was moving around, she hadn't opened her eyes but, something was moving. The something was now very close to her bed and she scrounged her eyes tighter hoping that it would help hide her from whatever it was. She didn't want those scary men to come back, they had put her here, in this room, just before she fell asleep, she wanted to stay asleep. The moving thing wouldn't let her escape, her bed creaked back and forth but she only closed her eyes harder and balled up her fists. Finally she gave in and opened them, blinded at first her fuzzy vision came in to focus on a pair of garnet red circles, those were pretty. She opened her eyes more and found it helped to see better after you got used to the light faster. The thing that had moved came closer and looked back at her, it was almost strange to have something look back at her, the men had looked at her, but she hadn't seen them do it, she always had her eyes closed shut and refused to look at them. She reached her hand out and felt the face that held the eyes, soft and pale, almost devoid of color, and it couldn't have been the light that made it look that way. Why was it so light? The thing grabbed her arm and tried to pull it away but she had legs, she kicked her foot at it from under the sheets and it fell back. She could see him all at once now, because it was indeed a little boy, she wondered who he was and if she had hurt him. She got down from her cot, the floor ice cold to the bare pads of her feet. She tip toed over to him, for this was a place where loud noises seemed inappropriate, holding out a hand she offered him up to get up. He took it and she was surprised at the weight that followed the soft hand. His hair was sliver, his eyes were garnet, his skin was pale – she compared him to the only other person she had met – her hair was yellow, her eyes were cold blue, her skin was pale too but not as ivory white as his. She let go of his hand there ended the first meeting of Refina Oriole and Dilandau Albatou. End sequence one.  
  
  
  
Dilandau walked down the dimly lit hallway paying no attention to where he was going. He had just spent about an hour in front of the infirmary so his legs were a bit stiff. He considered going to the dorm but thought the Ryuu were being to loud so he just, wandered around. He found himself in the melef hanger, staring up at his red guymelef, remembering all the battles it represented. He continued walking along the line till he reached Refinas guymelef. Her new orange armor stood out against the others muted blue. He thought back to when they had first gotten into their melefs and it struck him as funny that he felt completely natural in one when she, at first, couldn't even get used to the thought of the purple goo.  
  
  
  
Similar memories were going through another's mind.  
  
Sequence two of operation proceed. There was a smell of polished wood in the training facility that hadn't been there before. They must have cleaned it in preparation for the ceremony. She was now ten years old and in front of her stood the four generals, Folken, and the Sorceres. They told them the first parts of their training were complete and that they would be receiving the second part as a group. Twelve boys their same age had been selected by the Ziback government to attempt admission into the Dragonslayers. She knew that he would be the leader, she was grateful for this, she didn't want to be responsible for them so she was glad to be second. They told them that they would be tested and evaluated, for the first time they would fight each other. Refina was sure she could win in the sword rounds, she was faster than he was if not better in technique overall. But what she feared was the guymelefs. She had done little to please the trainers in this area of fighting even though she had spent hours at night getting help from him in exchange for companionship on pranks and midnight adventures. She had only just gotten their approval and luck had more to do with it than skill in her opinion. She had estimated right: she won two out of three rounds in sword fighting but lost spectacularly twice in a row when she was placed in a guymelef. At least she met the standards required and could join him with the dragonslayers, her skill with a sword had made up for her lack of in a guymelef. She looked over at him caught his eye. Was he nervous about the sorcerers too, she saw his hand griping the hilt of his blade and that set look on his face. She wouldn't show her emotions but he knew she was as uncomfortable as he was. End sequence two.  
  
  
  
Folken completed his pace around the Vione for the third time that day. He had concerns about the sorcerers motives and interests concerning Refina. He had learned from them of many things finally surpassing them and thus so gaining resentment and contempt. He had disapproved of their experiments and was unsettled on their means of correcting the "subject" He sat in his officers quarters staring blankly at the numbers and charts displayed on his desk. He had work to do, as always, but for once his mind was wandering away from it. He couldn't focus on the calculations and began to think that he may not be able to get anything done today. He was also concerned with Dilandau's reaction to the sorcerers. He had never been fond of them but to bear such contempt for them made Folken wonder when that had developed. He gave up on the calculations for a solution to the stealth cloak problem and went to see how Refina was fairing.  
  
Walking down the halls his dark demeanor almost camouflaged him, making him appear as part of the black walls. He had intended to send Dilandau away from the infirmary entrance again but he couldn't find him. In truth Folken had become lonely without Naria and Eria to keep him company. He passed into the dragonslayers wing of the ship but the group of young pilots who were too occupied with making jokes about something or other, most likely obscene, that they didn't notice him pass by without a word.  
  
He passed on wandering into the hanger thinking the fresh air would help clear his mind and allow him to focus with less effort. He gazed off at the clouds drifting by and they sparked a memory buried deep inside him, covered with the years of his life in Ziback. Unlike his recent world his mind was taking him back to warm seas of soft green grass, to hazy blue skies where the clouds were always puffy and white and you could lay back on the mattress of grass and stare as the clouds took shapes and call them out loud…  
  
"Brother! That one looks like a rabbit!"  
  
"Van, all the clouds you see you say look like a rabbit." He let a gentle laugh escape his lips. It had been so easy to laugh back then, but now, now he never even showed emotions at all.  
  
"That's 'cause they all do. And that one looks like a bunny with flopped over ears." Van pointed to another bunny cloud that joined the other five or so in his view.  
  
"And that one looks like a bunny with out ears or a tail or a nose or a body." Folken teased him and pointed at a cloud they hadn't named yet.  
  
"No, that one looks like a… like a…" Van tried to think. "Yah, It does." Folken laughed again and gave him a noggie for being a dolt.  
  
"Van, it looks like a row boat!."  
  
"Oh, well I still think it's a bunny."  
  
Folken sighed "Okay it's a bunny."  
  
"Glad you finally see that." Van smiled and so did Folken. But Folken doesn't smile anymore… Folken doesn't have a little brother to fool around with anymore, he has the dreams of Ziback and his work to occupy his time. And they were calling him back to reality the minute he saw Dilandau heading for the infirmary yet again.  
  
"Dilandau. Refina is asleep, do not wake her or it will extend her time in sick bay. I have told you this before please follow my instructions." He had almost added "for once" under his breath but thought better of it.  
  
"Yes. Folken." The pale boy turned on his heal and left for some other form of entertainment. Folken never knew what to do with Dilandau or the dragonslayers in the intervals between battles. That was interesting since if it had not been for the war they would not have to battle, so then what would they be doing? First of it their was no war they would not have a Dilandau, but it was wasting time thinking about that, what is done is done and can not be reversed. Still, that such young lives would depend on war and destruction was a shame that could not be reconciled. They had grown up as warriors and pilots and according to the dream they would be living their lives in a similar fashion. It was all for a greater cause tough, so maybe that justified some of the wrong.  
  
  
  
The nerve of Folken presuming that he was going to the infirmary again. Of course he had been but Folken had no proof of that so he had no right to reprimand him for something he had not done yet. Dilandau was not going back to the dorm because whenever there was no battle to training or battle to prepare for talk amongst the Ryuu could always be counted on to revert to the subjects of sex and/or girls and Dilandau had patients for neither of the two. No, he had that for Refina but not in the way they all took it. He couldn't do that to Refina and now that she was gone again he was sorry, no, not sorry, eh felt something but again he couldn't place it. It must have been the boredom that was getting to him, he gave in and joined the dragonslayers.  
  
  
  
Sequence two of operation proceed. Again Refina awoke in the white room, except this time black and blurry shapes surrounded her uncomfortable cot. They spoke with voices muffled to her ears so she couldn't catch on to a sentence or subject line. She was sleepy, she wanted to let her heavy eyelids fall and the black blanket of rest wash over her. But those voices kept her from that. She tried harder to understand them but still couldn't. her vision blurred further and she slipped off to warped dreams of what had happened to her. It was his fault she was here, he had convinced her to go along with it. Yesterday they had snuck out of the empire to do the stupidest think that they had done in their long history of stupid stunts. Jajuka had told them that they would be hurt some day because of their escapades. Heh, what a funny word. But it fit some how, they would take the horses and try to ride them, they would sneak to town to see the parades without supervision, steal wine from the kittens to see what it was like or talk about plans for getting rid of Jajuka and being able to run wiled. But this time he had done it, he had talked her into going out and hunting a dragon, of all the stupid thinks he wanted to kill a damn dragon and drag her along after him because he wouldn't go alone. True she had played a role in every uproar they had caused but it was not her idea to try and kill a dragon. They had gotten past the guards as always except this time they had been gone for two days hunting dragons. When they found one Dilandau had fought it and then forgot that it had a tail just before it sent him into a tree. Refina had stepped up but she was hit by it too. The next thing she knew she was strapped to her horse with Dilandau leading her back to the capital. Now she was in the room surrounded by black shapes. Who were they? Why were they around her? What… Sorcerers! Chills went up her spine and she lost all though of sleep. She hated them, she didn't want them around her, instinct told her to stay away and she had never ignored instinct before. She started to squirm and tried to sit up but there were straps around her wrists and ankles holding her down to the table. She was too weak to keep it up fore more than a few minutes but she was determined to do what she could. More muffed voices except this time they sounded perturbed or annoyed. She saw a glinting silver shape just before there was a pain piercing though her forearm. She couldn't move anymore and her trashing slowed and stopped as the tranquilizer came into effect, taking her into black swirls again. End sequence three.  
  
1.1.1.1 The swirls remained this time after the voice announced the end of another memory. This one hadn't been in order with the others. In the last one she was ten but this was when she had been seven or so. She felt even drowsier than normal but she… she couldn't get her thoughts in order… what was going on in her head…?  
  
"Is the subject restrained?" one dark form asked another. He looked down at the fragile body before him. It was a surrealistic scene: The form of a pale blond angel strapped to cold steel with thick leather bands, surrounded by dark shapes with the only light in the room focused on her expressionless face. The face that had just been scrunched up in anger and rage. A still body that had just been jerking violently threatening to hurt its self if she couldn't break the constraints. He should not think of her as a she, "it" was the subject witch had given them so much trouble. Why could they have not stopped at creating 01, 02 was only proving to be problematic.  
  
"We will need to halt the procedure until it has calmed down, the last sequence must have activated movement motorizations without conscious will of the act. We were mistaken in the dosage of tranquilizer we distributed, it will no happen again." The cold voice had no emotion or concern, pure facts without regard to emotions.  
  
"Accepted." They began to unconnected some of the IVs in her arm but left some still attached. They didn't want her to wake up during the operation.  
  
  
  
Dilandau had had enough with the dragonslayers so he left and decided to check on Refina again. After she was finished protesting the sorcerers assistance she had sat on the edge of someone's bed, quiet with only minor trimmers going though her body. Her eyes, normally full of energy or sparking with malice were hollow and soulless, unfocused and glazed over with a look that told you she couldn't see anything in front of her, all she could feel was the pain shooting though her joints and the very center of her ribcage.  
  
After some time a doctor was finally found and Dilandau had followed them as he carried Refina to the infirmary and laid her on one of the beds. Dilandau had wanted to stay by her but they had told him that he could not, so he waited outside the door as he was now.  
  
Prowling back and forth was getting him no were. He turned and without a second thought turned the handle on the door. It was locked! He began beating it viscously kicking and pounding on it till he brandished his sword and in one clean swipe distanced the doorknob from its proper place. The metal door creaked open on the hinges slowly revealing an empty room.  
  
FIN!!!  
  
Authors note: YO! Hey yah I'm putting it at the end now because I wanted this one to start off like it did! Uh hu and I still got thingums to say! Hope you really liked it cuz I actually planed out the chapter and this may not mean much but knowing that I have a plan for the next three or so is a bit of a shock to me… now grant it that it ends in "and the author lost all sight of meaning so they just left the battle and went off to read mangas and eat cheese cake." Was my ending but I am almost certain that will change… *^.^* okay well I have some things to say! 1) Sorry I was a bit slow at this but technical difficulties (dropping your lap top in the drive way and skrewing up the screen then having to ship it off to California to be fixed…) prevented me from finishing the chapter but its okay now!!!! 2) the opening line things were from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet if you didn't catch on… though I don't know how the Ryuu got them (maybe dormkirk brought them over and compyed them or something like that… I'll try to fit that in later on I didn't feel like explaining it tee hee.) 3) thankies to all the wonderfull people how Reviewd and yes Ashley you can have Van and since the dang fic is dedicated to you maybe I will stick him in somewhere or other… well that's all please review! I wuff review! They help make me write faster and they make me happy! ^.^ 


	6. Chapter 6: Emotional Whiplash

Broken For You  
  
By Bef Kage Aka-chi  
  
  
  
Authors note!: Yes children its time for an authors note! Now sit around and be good little girls and boys and I'll tell you something not so important but what the hay! Hee hee I'm a bit hyper (… as always …) I have had no sleep because I stayed up to watch cowboy bebop, I have spent an entire day locked in a touchier refrigerator trying to pass itself off as art classes and now I will write for the muses have sung to me and told me I should get my sorry little butt to the lap top and come up with a new chapter. HA! Now you know I'm hyper when I start warping Homeric quotas… OH! And a note of wisdom: do not read the bloody part of a fan fic while listening to Weird Al songs… the two don't mix, you end up laughing and then you feel bad about smiling as you read a sad part where the guy gets chopped in half… anyway its an interesting experience… I know. You don't have to tell me. I'm insane.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
The black swirls were clearing. Each time her heart beat she felt a hammer pound at the base of her skull. Where was she? What had happened to her? She wanted to open her eyes, she really did, but they felt as if they had weights on them. But she didn't want to heare the voices again. So she slowly found that she had the will needed to relive her of the remaining swirls.  
  
"Where am I?" to her horror no sound came out when she yelled. She tried again but her lips felt too slow and she had no will to move them again. She let her eyes close and tried again. "let me out." A weak, barely audible, sound came forth. She cracked open her eyes again and tried to adjust to the lighting, for there was lighting, a steady dim blue glow.  
  
Even moving her eyes was tiring, but she had to know what was going on – GODS!!!! – her mind was racing at the speed of light now, and maybe her body had decided to catch up. There was something wrong with this – something terribly wrong – what was with her wrist??? What was going on? Why was she strapped to the table – what was in her wrist!? Who did this? She would kill them! Kill every last one of who ever it was!  
  
When Refina looked down at her bound wrist she saw a horrifying mess of plastic tubes and needles. Colorless liquids were being fed into her veins and she was thrashing against the restraints. First off this struck her as terrifying, after she stopped thrashing she found it plain sick. Who would do this!? Bound to a metal table by thick leather straps with needles - needles! –in her wrists! She really would kill them.  
  
"WHATS GOING ON!?" Refina's voice rang through the silence. "LET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE!!! WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" she rode on the force from the first break out scream and began focusing her thrashing for her wrist. Pin pricks of pain shot through her but they didn't hurt her as much as they gave her satisfaction. The pain would stop, when all the needles were gone, and that would be soon.  
  
"Fuck…" she was getting cold. Probably an imbalance of the shit they were pumping into her… maybe she had moved too much too fast… she was getting drowsy and she could keep her thoughts together. Like trying to reach for the light above you even though you can't get to it – it seems like you should be able to touch it but its further than you think. Or like trying to catch a butterfly just before it flies out of you reach. She couldn't hold on to a single thought for long, and slowly, she drifted back into sleep before she even knew it.  
  
  
  
"Get her to her bed."  
  
"Yes Sir, Lord Folken." The soldier was nervous as Folken passed Refinas unconscious body over to him.  
  
"When you do, tell one of the Dragonslayers to inform Dilandau of her return. She should awaken within the hour." Folken must not have taken note of the soldiers obvious discomfort with that order.  
  
"Ye-yes, Lord Folken." He had only been on the Vione for a short time and was doing his best not to be noticed. He didn't know how he had been singled out for this job… Lord Folken turned and headed the opposite direction and the boy was left with Refina's limp form in his arms. Looking down at her he realized just why they thought she was beautiful. But no, she was way out of his league, how could he possibly even think that? He would just…  
  
  
  
"She's back?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Dur!"  
  
"… so… where has she been?"  
  
"Do you think she's ever going to wake up?" the Dragonslayers were staring down at the sleeping form of Refina. She had been taken to the dorm a few seconds before .  
  
"Glad she's back. Life with Dilandau hasn't been all peaches and cream since she was taken."  
  
"Shud up!" Gatti slapped the pissant on the head for insubordination. " It's '–Sama' besides, you know he'll walk in just as you say something else." The rest of the Slayers laughed before stifling themselves when they heard Refinas moan, and though it didn't make a difference they all took a cautious step back.  
  
"Should we wake her?"  
  
"No!" Dalet covered his mouth. "Oops…"  
  
"No, don't wake her up. She should sleep."  
  
"Yah, and you don't want her to wake up and slice your head in half do you?"  
  
Everyone was smiling as Refina woke from her peaceful sleep, encircled by a blue black wall. "Hu…?"  
  
"Good morning Refina!" Chesta started yelling in his excitement.  
  
"It not morning, Chesta…" Guimel tried to tell him.  
  
"So, its what you say when people wake up."  
  
"Yah, if you want to confuse them." Refina laid back and smiled. Same Ryuu.  
  
"So, where were you? – What happened? – Did they hurt you? – Why weren't you in the infirmary? – Dilandau went crazy when he heard the sorcerers took you! – YAH!" The Slayers decided to pummel her with questions as a unit.  
  
Refina's had shot to her head as the noisy calmer made her head ache "What? Slow down I didn't get any of that."  
  
"What happened?" Chesta asked softly.  
  
"I don't know what happened. They didn't tell me anything."  
  
"So where were you?"  
  
"Hu? I was in the infirmary… wasn't I?"  
  
"At first, then they moved you somewhere else –" Chesta was moving too slowly for others.  
  
"Uh hu, and Dilandau-sama –"  
  
"The sorverers!"  
  
"Never mind that! What happened to you!?"  
  
"Give me a word in!" Refina smirked "I have no idea what happened in- between. I got sick, sorcerers came, sorcerers left, the doctor came, took me to the infirmary with Dilandau about to kill him if he bumped my foot against a wall, I got there and he told Dilandau to leave." At that Refina laughed remembering the I Will Kill You look Dilandau gave him before continuing. "After that I was told I needed rest and the doctor gave me something and that knocked me out."  
  
"So… you don't know what happened?"  
  
  
  
"You don't remember them taking you and putting you somewhere else?"  
  
"What? No. what are you talking about?" Refina was staring at them in confusion.  
  
"Someone moved you from the infirmary –"  
  
"And Dilandau-sama thinks it was the sorcerers!" the someone's in the back provided that information before Refina's eyebrows flew upward.  
  
"So, what happened to me? Where was I?"  
  
"That's what we asked you…"  
  
"Never mind…" Refina silently laughed at her own forgetfulness. "So no one knows, no one knows what happened to me." Refina thought this was a hopeless conversation. "Wait, you don't even know for sure that the sorcerers were the ones who took me?"  
  
"No, but they wanted to take you and couldn't..."  
  
"So Dilandau-sama was guessing it was them."  
  
"Yah! He went insane!" some of them were tempted to say 'more than usual' but no one would.  
  
"He ripped the infirmary room apart!"  
  
"I think the bed was sliced in half –"  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Not really." Refina laughed at him with the others.  
  
"Well whatever was going on in there it looks like a tornado went though –"  
  
Miguel looked up sharply and snapped his fingers. "That must be why they took you here instead of keeping you… but still – "  
  
"What was going on in-between" someone from the right made a spooky background sound which sparked a chorus of wolfish howling and hoot owls culminating in a semi-ear splitting death shriek. By the end Miguel and Refina were clutching their sides like the rest of them. Refina laid down after the laughing had died out and closed her eyes. She was trying to remember the in-between… but it was like nothing was there – like that time never happened for her – or as if she were somewhere else? When she opened her eyes again her blue-black Dragonslayer wall were gone, replaced by a sole pale figure covered in black and red armor.  
  
"Dilandau?" Dilandau didn't answer, so she reached out a hand and shook his knee.  
  
"What!" Dilandau jumped up with his sword out looking around like he was paranoid.  
  
"Calm down and don't yell."  
  
"Refina!" he almost sounds like a little kid. "Whatever." He's acting like a little kid…  
  
"Uh-hump. So, how much time has passed?" Refina knew she had missed something or other. She had forgotten to ask the Ryuu how long she had been gone.  
  
"Around a day and four hours. You slept through dinner."  
  
Refina was dieing to ask the other question… "So you were worried about –"  
  
" Did I say –"  
  
"They told me you were looking for – "  
  
"So?"  
  
"FINE!" Refina slammed herself back into the pillow and closed her eyes.  
  
"Of course I was worried." The words sounded like they didn't want to come out, but the did so on there own.  
  
"Good. You should be." Refina sat up and crossed her arms over her chest, she didn't notice Dilandau's shift in gaze because of this. When she did she blushed and pulled the covers over her light, Fucking badly made damned see though, blue pajama shirt. "Get over me." Was the response she settled on.  
  
"Get over yourself." Dilandau turned away.  
  
"Uh." That wasn't what Refina wanted. Before he had been ready to grab her without a second thought and all she wanted was for him to fight for her or something like that… now he had and he didn't want her! Damn you Dilandau! Why wont you do what I want!? "HUMPH!'  
  
Dilandau was laughing at her "Or maybe you should get over me… Hm?"  
  
"I'm going back to bed. Don't know where you got that idea but you spend to much time in front of the mirror for a normal guy." She turned over so she didn't have to look at him while she pouted.  
  
"Maybe you should have kept the covers down."  
  
"Perv."  
  
"Dose it count when that's what you want?" An actual question, no mockery.  
  
Her reply was muffled by the pillow she stuffed her face in. "Would it matter to you?"  
  
"Excuse me? I didn't hear that." He leaned in closer. To hear her give a heavy sigh, she was asleep. "Damn you."  
  
Refina couldn't hold it in and she accidentally giggled "sorry. But I wasn't winning…" Dilandau only frowned at her "what's on you mind?" still a frown. "fine, I really will go to sleep."  
  
"Don't go to sleep when you don't need to."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Uh-hu."  
  
Then the last murmured sentence, said when she was half asleep and didn't know he was still listening. "Love you."  
  
  
  
Refina slept peacefully though the night, on the other hand Dilandau had almost no sleep as he turned her last words over around in his head. What did they mean? No one had ever said those words to him before, not like they meant them. He never had parents; to say they loved him- not that he wanted them. He had no known family so he had grown up in the military with Refina. They told him they were found unconscious and must have gotten amnesia, he didn't care, and that was done with, why should he care? Maybe it was sad that he didn't care. Maybe it was sad that he didn't know what the words ment… but where had Refina picked it up? Why would Refina say that when it had never been said… to her…?  
  
Dilandau had made the Ryuu sleep in the training room on the wrestling mats so they didn't disturb Refina. Some time near the middle of the night Dilandau had a strange dream – something weird like black oceans or black skies and fire… and then great yellow dopey looking birds and pink elephants… very strange with absolutely no meaning to him, but he couldn't force himself back to sleep. He got up and followed the way to the Dragonslayers dorm to sit by Refina, maybe he would get answers when she woke.  
  
  
  
In the back rooms of the Mess hall servants were still cleaning up after the many soldiers posted on the Floating fortress.  
  
"So Mie… what do you think about that Dilandau boy… hu?" A plain looking girl in a blue smock and hair net asked her friend as they stood together washed dishes.  
  
"Oh, him…" the girl, Mie, blushed furiously.  
  
"Yah, I saw you look at him…" when the girl received no answerers from Mie she decided to go on anyway "Well, I think he is sooooo Hot!"  
  
"You're a ditz Gaz." Mie laughed at her friend as she dried another dish and placed it with the others. "You would never have a chance with him in a million years… and besides! He's like –" she lowered her voice a bit "a total psychopath."  
  
Gaz sighed and grabbed her bazillionth plate for the night "Yah, an it only makes him more – dangerous."  
  
Mia snorted at her friends insane fantasizing "You don't have a chance, I bet he's already fucked Refina."  
  
"Ooooh! That bitch! She has every guy on this ship wetting themselves when she walks by and she already had Dilandau! I hate her!"  
  
"That only means you envy her. And hating her wont get you anywhere with Dilandau."  
  
"I wonder what he's like in bed… or maybe Chesta."  
  
"No way! Chesy is mine." Mie threw suds at Gaz "And Chesy would have to be a soft and stuff and embarrassed."  
  
"Yah.. I bet Dilandau would be hard."  
  
"You like it rough?"  
  
"Like you have any experience?!"  
  
"YOU GIRLS!" the voice of there boss came for the back front of the kitchens. "LESS CHATTER! MORE WASHING!" this sent the rest of the girls into fits of giggling "I swear whenever there is any space in between battles the topics on this ship revert to sex and fighting!" more giggling from Mie and Gaz "GET TO WORK!"  
  
FIN!!!  
  
NOTSIE!: SO?! What did you think? I'm like writing this in the middle of the night as I watch the adult swim so I don't know how good it is. And sorry for taking a wile. Hum… I think I'm going to move the Rating on this up just in case… 


	7. Chapter 7: What is Love?

**** I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MYSTICMOON AND ALL OF THE OTHER PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED CUZ I REALLY APRECIATED IT ^^ THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL OF YOU!****  
  
Broken for you  
  
By Bef Kage Aka-chi  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Authors Note: Okay I don't know how well this will turn out because I'm think I've had a bout of writes block, or just sorta lost a tad of interest in the story… maybe it will go on hold if I don't feel like finishing it up… there are only a few more chapters and I'm going to start revising some of the earlier ones… but hey you never know *shrugs* I have another fan fic in the thinking stage and its gona be cool so my excitement has drifted to that one ^.^ haha this is why my stuff doesn't really get finished tee hee well read an review and maybe I will be super encouraged! OH  
  
Dilandau woke to the smell of plastic as he sat up in the training room.  
  
"Get up!" his voice echoed off the bare rooms walls.  
  
"Yes Sir!" The Dragonslayers stood up and began to file in to the dorm to put their uniforms on. Dilandau began to sit up too. His joints not trying to stop him, because he had spent his time in the dorm and had just gotten back.  
  
Dilandau walked out of the room as well, not even stopping to look at his rumpled appearance. He mad a weak attempt as putting his hair back in its proper style. Still, passing though the door with no care about how he looked was a bit fun. They would say anything but –  
  
"Oi!" Refina bounded around the room already dressed "You are all soo slooowww!"  
  
"Less perky, please."  
  
"I thought you were a morning person…?" she shifted her head to one side then her face broke into a smile. "oh well!"  
  
"Stop yelling!"  
  
"Hypocrite." She grabbed Dilandau's arm and dragged him out to the hall. "Come on!" to the Ryuu's surprise Dilandau followed without protest…  
  
  
  
"What do you want?" the plain serving girl with mouse brown hair asked in a clipped tone.  
  
"Peaches and…." She stopped to think but before she had finished the girl slapped canned peaches and a carton of milk on her tray before sending her down the line. "Thanks… I think."  
  
"NEXT!" Refina moved down the line forcing her hands not to cover her ears. What was that about? She looked behind her to see the same girl making eyes at Dilandau. Refina turned red in the face and slammed her tray down on the counter top with a loud 'CRACH!' before sending the servant a death glare. "What? Go on. Get your cereal block." WHAT!? Who did this ugly bimbo think she was?!  
  
Refina drew Glind-luhin out of the black sheath and swung it at the girls neck to growl at her. "Some respect. Now."  
  
"Yes, Refina-sama!" The impudent girl made a motion resembling a stinted bow. Refina took her blade back into its covering and moved on in the line with Dilandau chuckling at her from behind.  
  
"Told you to be nice." A purple hair girl told the plain one as she restocked the canned peaches.  
  
Refina took her tray down to the line to receive her cereal blocks and resume breakfast with no other interruptions.  
  
  
  
"And so thus completes out touch on Shakespeare's time and style of writing." The lanky teacher pushed his glasses up further on his nose as the Ryuu, Refina, and Dilandau gave woops of excitement.  
  
"YES! No more dead guy Literature! On to comic books!"  
  
"No, you will not be studying comic books! We do not have any comic books!" the teacher was appalled by the notion.  
  
"Then why do we only have boring literature from the mystic moon?"  
  
"Shakespeare was not boring! He was a genius of his time and his plays and poems are of a quality that is unascertainable by any comic book! Not I a million years!!" The teacher was turning red in the face as he saw Dilandau laughing at him, too bad the teacher couldn't do anything. "Next we will start on the Odyssey and the Iliad by the philosopher Homer."  
  
"Is he dead?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Dang!" everyone was laughing until the teacher assigned them both, including citations of all forms of poetic devices and explanations of all the Homeric similes in both. "That's not fair! We'll never finish that!"  
  
"Too bad!" The teacher walked out leaving the group with dampened spirits and a lot of work.  
  
"Gods, what did we do?"  
  
"Act like idiots."  
  
"Disrespect dead authors…"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Dilandau commanded silence from his seat in the back of the room as he hurled a textbook at the offender's head and hit him square between the eyes. He was not happy about having to read epic poetry for the rest of the lesson.  
  
"Calm down, I'm sure he doesn't expect it by the end." Refina smiled at Dilandau and he slouched back in his desk ignoring her. "Don't be mad at me." Refina pushed her lower lip out and pouted. "I couldn't live with my self – if – HAH! – you were mad –" Refina's attempt at being serious subsided into laughing. "Forget it. I cant pull the joke off." She turned around and opened her book to the middle of the poem and started reading lines out loud at random.  
  
"Do you expect to understand any of it?"  
  
"It makes it interesting… sort of…" Refina turned back to stick her tough out at him.  
  
This time in class no battle alarms began sounding, Refina was partially grateful since last times experience was not a happy one… except for being able to fall on Dilandau in a daze…  
  
  
  
"What is wrong with the Machine?!"  
  
"I have no notion! Try asking a superior!"  
  
The sorcerers were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. The machines were mall functioning and no one knew why the fates were changing so drastically…  
  
  
  
The clicking of Dilandau's boots echoed faintly as he walked down the hall, his mind not made up to any certain point but understanding one vague concept: he wanted Refina. Not just out of lust… but in the sense that he needed her. To think, He, Dilandau, needed an impulsive girl with no idea of what love meant… but still said she loved him. His feet took him to her without him knowing it and before he realized he was opening the door.  
  
"What!?" Refina sat up in the darkness with a jolt.  
  
He gave no reply, but stepped lightly over to her. If fate intended to force feelings on him witch he couldn't control, he at least had a mind to appease them in his own manner. If he did this, he would at least do it as his decision, his chouse.  
  
"Who's there?" Refina called out to the dark again - no reply. She threw off her covers and got up groping for the sword she knew was hanging beside her discarded uniform.  
  
"Maybe you should leave the lights on." The monster whispered in the angel's ear- grabbing her ponytail and turning her around roughly, only to embrace her.  
  
"Dilandau?" Refina didn't know what to do, when his lips covered hers. Clumsy and slightly off the mark Dilandau didn't have a reaction to his lack of aim, unless it was to turn Refina's bottom lip purple from the abuse it was taking. She wanted to protest, tell him to release her when she was lifted up and pressed closer against his chest. Instead she ended up leaning back and arching her spine, loudly gasping for air as well as suppressing her moan as Dilandau lowered his head to kiss and bite at her lower neck She had wanted this so long she couldn't return the harsh kisses he took from her. Despite her efforts to muffle her voice a squeal escaped and echoed though the dorm. Dilandau moved his hand into her hair and began to shake her head violently, his hand pulling a few strands of golden string from her.  
  
"Quiet." She felt more than heard the growl it as it rippled through the air just before her face. When Dilandau kissed her lips again she bit him. Ignoring the angry muffled noises he made, they only brought Refina more pleasure from making him pull back when she tasted the metallic liquid that was dawn from his bleeding lip.  
  
"Don't wimpier if you get hurt." She couldn't see his shadowed sadistic face when he grabbed her wrist and forced her down, but she knew it must have been marked with the expression. She pushed her tough though his lips but he nipped at it before she could take it back, but she would only cause him pain elsewhere. Though it seemed more like a fight than kisses neither would bear being the last to have retaliated, and so their lips never once meet in a soft kiss. It was a fitting scene for two who had known only war and never love…  
  
"Stop – Dil- Dilandau…" Refina's breath broke in gasps ash she pushed Dilandau off her.  
  
"Why?" he rolled over gave her a sleazy smile "We were having so much fun…" He moved a hand around her shoulder to cup her face, drawing her closer for a deep kiss.  
  
"Hum." Reluctantly Refina pulled out of his embrace.  
  
"What?" Dilandau tried to hug her back to him "Why stop?"  
  
"We have to get up tomorrow." Refina turned her back on him.  
  
Dilandau raised an eyebrow at how fast she could shrug him off. "I… I – uh"  
  
Refina giggled at his attempt. "Go to sleep." She turned back over and played with the silver strands that had fallen from their proper place. "Just go to sleep."  
  
  
  
Why had it happened? What had happened? Was it fates way of paying the sorcerers back for past atrocities? Never before had two people with such twisted and warped experiences somehow found each other and… Folken had been there last night when the machines were displaying that there was no order in the universe. Nothing was as if should have been, and some things, some things looked like they were coming from another world entirely. Then it had shown up… hazy and blurred, as if it were underwater. The image of two entangled bodies, with two entangled fates each. The most extraordinary part was that the forms' image was twisting and changing shape… showing two entirely different sets of lovers, though neither could be made out. One sets fate showed that they should be together – the others were never supposed to have met. Immensely confusing fate lines were occurring and changing and shifting but it wasn't till the end of the phenomena that Folken realized to whom the fates visited with such indecisiveness. They had expected this when the project was begun, they had taken measures to prevent such a happening, Dilandau Albauto and Refina Oriole should never have been able to feel love. It was only further proof of the deterioration that the inset command had been overcome. Even from the beginning a friendship between the two seemed unattainable, respect, a bond of some sorts, but an equal friendship was not in view. And no… Folken laughed to himself at the irony of it, two who should not have loved anyone had loved each other…  
  
  
  
Dilandau sat in class without a teacher, trying to force himself to study was not something he was not accustom too. Damn that incompetent teacher for leaving the class, wimp. "ARGH!" He flung the heavy textbook across the room, his anger overflowing and his patients running low. "I refuse to just sit here and read till that piss poor teacher decides to do his job!" Getting up and shoving the desk over in the process Dilandau stalked out into the hall, the Dragonslayers got up and following behind him but Refina stayed sitting trying to finish her reading. "Waiting behind?" Dilandau yelled not bothering to look back into the room.  
  
"Skrew this!" Refina bolted up much in the same manner as Dilandau and strode past the Ryuu to curse the teacher with him. "  
  
"Sorry assed – "  
  
"Sniveling cowardly – "  
  
"What are you doing?" Folken's dead pan voice accused the 'mob'  
  
"The no brains –  
  
"Or balls haha! –  
  
Dilandau smirked at the comment and continued in a falsely velvet voice. "Teacher left, we were only going to – "  
  
"What he is saying" Refina knew he was going to tell Folken and that Folken would send them back to study. "is, since the teachers gone we were going to train!" Dilandau looked over at Refina quizzically but ignored his doubts.  
  
"Though I have no reason to believe those are your true intentions, go, to the training room, nowhere else." Folken watched them file into the training room before leaving, hoping that they would stay thinking he would send a lower officer to wait outside and watch them.  
  
"Great, now what do we do?" She spun around the room asking no one.  
  
"You're the one who said that we were going to train!" Dilandau exploded at walking from one trap to another.  
  
"Get over it, we would have had to train anyway… just not, right now. Get mad at Folken!"  
  
Dilandau grabbed the practice sword and "Oh my gods… SHIT!" Dilandau began to pace around the room sending glances at Refina then turning away like he was burned at the sight of her.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
Dilandau looked at her then saw the slayers standing around looking at him. "START TRAINING!!" He threw the wooden sword behind him sending spider web cracks into the glass when it didn't shatter completely. "Later." He turned back to pick up the practice sword to begin a fast paced sword dance exercise. Refina shrugged it off as a nothing and started into her own rhythm of practicing till lunch came.  
  
  
  
"What would you like?" Another girl was serving Refina this time. This one had purple hair and clear blue eyes.  
  
"Orange juice and strawberries."  
  
"Strange combination." The girl gave a small giggle as she placed the can and carton on Refina's tray and went to the next in line. Refina took her tray out to sit at the long table next to Dilandau.  
  
"What did you want to say to me?" Refina took a ravenous bit from her turkey sandwich and looked at Dilandau for an answer.  
  
"Nothing, I just remembered the answer to my own question anyway."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"Nothing." Dilandau was trying to shove the uncomfortable thought out of his mind, now that he remembered it wasn't a problem he didn't wish to discuss it.  
  
"Then why were you so upset?" Refina wanted an answer from him.  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"You'd better." Refina decided to push interrogation off till later.  
  
"We get a battle later in the after noon." Dilandau's voice was snapping with anticipation.  
  
"Where?" Refines voice had the same undercurrent sound as she was getting psyched up for what was to come.  
  
"Some small town outside of Fried. They don't belong in the country but… they will become a problem later on so Dornkirk wants us to take care of it before the main attack on Fried is brought into motion." Dilandau ate part of his sandwich and continued. "They don't think the town had any defenses beyond cavalry… so it shouldn't be much of a fight." He smiled at the though of the slaughter.  
  
The cruel smile too settled on Refina's lips as she got up and threw away her last three strawberries. "All the more fun for us."  
  
  
  
Dilandau lay down as the lights turned off automatically but didn't go to sleep instead his mind raced from memory to memory and though to though. He remembered waking up that morning, well before the sky turned the hazy gray of servants' dawn. Another form fitting perfectly against his own, warmth coming from the soft skin. He had sat up with a bolt, the tangled sheets knotted around his ankle stopping him from getting up. He had pulled his foot free and was scampering to get dressed when he looked behind him to see Refina laughing as he tried to fit a leg though his shirt. He turned back and corrected his mistake and as he walked out past her bed he grabbed the covers and dragged till she fell to the floor. What happened next he couldn't well explain… his body took over and though his mind was yelling at him to go back before others woke up, he stayed with her, trying to be gentle at first to make up for… never mind that, Dilandau rolled his eyes in the dark. But in the end he had giving up and lost the battle for trying to be nice. Why hadn't he thought of the problem before he had acted? Well, it didn't matter now, what's done is done and since he remembered something important he had overlooked before his outburst it didn't matter anyway. His thoughts then drifted over to the battle in the morning, the rush, and fire, and pure power of being able to destroy an entire village with no resistance. Making the people run from terror was what he looked forward to the next day. 


	8. Chapter 8: Unfinished

Broken for you  
  
Bef Kage Aka-chi  
  
Dedicated to Ashley: Because she loves the song so much and wouldn't stop her babbling about how sad it was, that's what gave me my inspiration so thanx ^.^ Just in case people forgot!  
  
Authors note: I just decided to give this to you since I don't expect to be finishing it anytime soon. Wow… almost eight chapters happens to be quite a bit for me ^^ well read on and if you want more at the end I have it purdy much planed out but don't feel like writing it out so if you like the story and want more you can e-mail me and ask for the ending ^^ or wait till I get interested in it again and start writing more… thankyou for reading so far I really appreciate it!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter eight  
  
The sun dawned on a bloody morning, its orange cast making little difference on the already orange tint that covered the town. Shadows of flames flickered over walls and the light of the sun only strengthened the red glow.  
  
No survivors or refugees would leave this ghost town. No living creature could have survived the destruction. The remains of the towns last defense lay in a crumpled heap to the side of the castle it had defended. The castle was now only a scorched shell, falling apart in the light breeze of the bloody morning.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Dilandau walked up behind Refina to stand beside her.  
  
"Nothing" that was the truth, standing and gazing out at the ocean was like letting her thoughts go in and out like the tide. "Well, I know why this place would have been a problem now, a harbor town that gives other countries supplies doesn't fit into Ziback's plans."  
  
Dilandau was silent; he too had dropped into letting his mind wander… "So you were okay with just one night?" that was a bit to the point but, whatever. He gave a heavy sigh and turned to look at Refina.  
  
Refina was silent; that question required an answered she wasn't ready to speak. Instead she turned around and walked back to her Melef. "We probably need to get back."  
  
Dilandau stood with a hand on his hip, still looking out at the ocean, that wasn't an answer. Dilandau was remembering back to the beginning, when he and Refina had been introduced to the dragon slayers.  
  
"These are your commanding officers!" The palace guard informed the young group of 12 or so boys at the age of 10 as he lead them down the corridor to the room which they would be briefed in. "You are to – "  
  
"We are able to handle the instructions from here." A silver haired figure clad in black and red entered the room.  
  
"You are dismissed" The smaller blond standing behind him came into view and the guard left bowing  
  
"Yes Dilandau-sama and Refina sama." The guard was gone and Dilandau and Refina were left with their new charges, who were currently surprised that a girl was going to lead them.  
  
"Is she really in charge?"  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"We! Are your commanding officers." Dilandau made it clear that they could hear them speaking and glared at the boy with bowl cut blondish hair. "State your name."  
  
"Chesta"  
  
"You didn't finish your sentence - " SMACK! Chesta was sprawled across the floor with a growing red welt under his left right eye.  
  
A bit stunned and disoriented Chesta didn't say anything "Correct your sentence – Chesta." Dilandau stood over the fallen boy, glowering down at him.  
  
"Sorry" Chesta saw Dilandau gearing up for another hard smack and winced. "Dilandau-sama!"  
  
"I expect you all to learn fast, and failure is not accepted! We are your leaders and you refer to us as such, you do as we tell you when we tell you how we tell you and your place is not to reason why." Dilandau looked at them all – challenging anyone to say anything to the contrary of his speech, none of them did. But they would later test Refina. she would pass, better than even Dilandau would have expected.  
  
"Get your shit and take it to the dorms. This wing consists only of things needed for our training: a mess hall, two dorm rooms, one classroom, a training area, weight room, alternate Guymelef hanger, and showering rooms. The dorms are six to a room group A consists…" Dilandau's memory failed him when he couldn't recall all the early Ryuu who Refina had been charged with, nor could he remember al the names of his, they had come and gone before he really knew them beyond name and face, which he had forgotten.  
  
  
  
The current Ryuu sat or sprawled in front of the bookcases in their dorm, they were supposed to be reading the Odyssey or doing other work during the study period but instead Chesta's mind drifted over to the previous battle. He had seen a farmer working in the fields, a mother scolding her children, and a dog playing with its owner… then he had seen a red and orange guymelef alike descend upon and send the peaceful harbor town to a sea of flames. After that point Chesta's mind had gone blank, like he had switched on another personality… He wasn't affected by it, just like he was going though the motions with no feeling. It made him think about how Dilandau- sama and Refina-sama dealt with the battles, they embraced them and actually enjoyed them! But that wasn't his concern; it wasn't his place to question them.  
  
  
  
Folken walked down the halls to  
  
Authors note: Well that's sorta where I ended… I think I was called for dinner ^^ but that's it! So I guess the storys gona go on hold but I have some other stuff I'm working on… I think this is the furthest I've gotten for a searous Story. Hope you enjoyed it and thax again for reviews and support. 


End file.
